


Missing Piece

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, bucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You tell Bucky you love him.
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Missing Piece

You knocked on Bucky’s door, trying to summon the courage to tell him that you loved him. You had been together for a year now and you had yet to utter those words. You didn’t want to freak him out or make him feel like things were moving too fast, but every time he flashed you that breathtaking smile of his or laughed at something you said, your chest would tighten with the urge to say those three words. 

Bucky inched open the door but when he realized it was you, he pushed the door open all the way with a smile gracing his lips. Your breathing hitched as he leaned forward and took one of your hands in his, pressing a sweet kiss to your skin. “I’ve missed you like crazy, Y/N.”

He dropped your hand and beckoned you inside, closing the door behind you. Bucky sat on his bed with his back against the headboard and motioned for you to join him. You settled in between his legs and he tugged you backwards until you were leaning up against his chest. You sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around you, tilting your head back against his shoulder to look at him.

You teased softly, “I know, twenty minutes is an incredibly long amount of time.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to your nose and quipped, “It is when you’re not with me.”

Despite the cheesiness, you melted further into him with burning cheeks. When Bucky was being sweet, he didn’t overdo it so you knew he really meant what he said. It made the urge to tell him you love him that much stronger and you opened your mouth to say it but quickly closed it again.

“What is it?” He asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

You took a deep breath before you said, “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, but there never seemed to be a right time. I guess now is as good a time as any.” 

His brows knit together in concern, a surge of fear and adrenaline ready to course through his veins. Every muscle in his body relaxed, though, when your warm voice proclaimed, “Bucky, I love you.”

He wanted to say it back. Of course he loved you. His love for you was so strong it was overwhelming at times, but he had been reluctant to say it aloud because of the power those three words held. As soon as he allowed himself to utter just how much he cared about you, he made himself vulnerable. He needed to know you wouldn’t use what was in his heart against him, wouldn’t exploit his feelings as weaknesses and render him defenseless. 

Wrapped in his arms now with complete trust and faith in your eyes, his heart swelled with fierce adoration and he knew his heart was safe in your hands. 

You said softly, “You don’t have to say it back. I just- I need you to know.”

His brows raised as he realized you didn’t need him to say he loved you. Here you were, bearing your soul to him without any expectation of reciprocation. He didn’t know it was possible for his feelings to strengthen and intensify, yet you proved him wrong. Again. 

Warmth blossomed in his chest, growing and spreading throughout his body until he couldn’t contain it any longer. His lips raised into the widest smile you had ever seen him give, his warm eyes filling with a mix of emotions you couldn’t quite place. 

“I love you, Y/N.” 

As the words slipped from his mouth with reckless abandon, he tightened his arm around you and kissed you fervently and intimately. You poured all the love inside of you into the kiss and so did Bucky, so wrapped up in each other that the ground could have crumbled beneath you and neither of you would have noticed. 

For the first time in a long time, Bucky didn’t feel like he had a hole in his heart that needed to be filled.


End file.
